Hurry up and save me
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: This is a one-shot. Anyway Caroline gets kidnapped by Tatia who is alive in the present day and is a vampire. It is up to Klaus to save his beloved blonde vampire who is in trouble. Can Klaus get to Caroline in time before Tatia kills Caroline or will Klaus save Caroline and hopefully admits that he is in love with her... Read and find out, it sounds so much better inside.


**A/N: This is a one-shot, I just thought about this and needed to write it down. Please enjoy :).**

* * *

Caroline was sitting in her room finishing her homework. She was dressed for bed, a tank top, a pair of shorts and slipper boots. There was a knock on her front door and she sighed. She got up and went to the front door and saw 'Elena' there. Caroline opened up.

"Hey Elena" Caroline greeted.  
"Hey" 'Elena' walked in. "I need your help".  
"With what?" Caroline shut the door but than a pain shot through her body. 'Elena' vervained her.

Caroline tried to run but she didn't get very far. A picture that was hanging on the wall crashed to the floor before Caroline past out from the injection and knocked over a table that sat in the hall with a lamp on it. 'Elena' grinned and pulled her out of the house.

* * *

Klaus pulled up to Caroline's house that night and parked his car. He had been trying to woo her but she still fought the attraction. Klaus grabbed the single white rose that sat in his passenger side seat. Klaus got out and walked up the porch steps to get to the door. It was dark in there but Klaus knew she was home considering her car was in the driveway. Klaus knocked on the door. 'Thank god her mother is working until morning' Klaus thought. There was no answer. Klaus knocked again before calling out her name.

"Caroline".

There was nothing but silence. He tried again.

"Caroline love, it's me".

Now he was worried. He checked to see that the door was unlocked and he slowly walked in. Klaus put on the light and he saw the broken glass on the floor. Anger flared up inside of him when he smelt not only Caroline's scent but another scent. Klaus shut off the lights and closed the door behind him before he got into his car and drove off to his home. He needed back up.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and squinted because of the bluriness from the vervain. Caroline re-justed to where she was at. She took notice that she was chained to the wall and she was in the tomb. She remembered when she was supposed to be the vampire in Klaus's ritual but Damon saved her. She heard footsteps and she looked to see 'Elena'.

"Good, you're awake" 'Elena' didn't sound like herself.  
"What the hell Elena? Why are you doing this? And why are you speaking in a Europian accent?" Caroline asked.  
"I'm not Elena" the look alike said.  
"Katherine?" Caroline asked.  
"Nope, my name is Tatia Petrova".

Caroline remembered when Stefan and Damon told her and Elena the story about how Elijah and Klaus were both involved with the Original Petrova doppleganger. Caroline's breathe hitched.

"What do you want with me?".  
"I want what is mine" Tatia said.  
"What?" Caroline asked.  
"Klaus, he is mine" Tatia exclaimed.  
"All of this because of a guy?" Caroline was shocked.  
"I love him and Elijah, no one can have them but me!" Tatia spat out.  
"So why take me?" Caroline asked.  
"Klaus is in love with you, he doesn't feel that way for me, not anymore" Tatia explained.  
"So you took me?" Caroline was pissed.  
"You'll suffer and when you're dead I'll have my men again. But first I need to get them both here" Tatia pulled out Caroline's phone. Caroline struggled to get out of the chains but she was too weak due to the vervain that had entered her system.

* * *

Klaus arrived at him home and instantly saw Elijah and Kol sitting in the living room. Rebekah would have been there to but she was in Paris for fashion week or some rubish like that. Elijah looked up and saw worry on his younger brother's face.

"Niklaus? What is wrong?" Elijah asked.  
"I need both yours and Kol's assistance" Klaus said.  
"With what?" Kol asked.  
"Someone took Caroline" Klaus answered.  
"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you" Kol teased.  
"No Kol, there was sign of struggle inside her house. There was another scent there as well and I need to find her. Like now" Klaus was going to loose it.  
"We know you fancy her and all, but maybe it's another plot to kill us" Kol suggested.  
"It's worth it" Klaus said.  
"Kol is right, this could be a trap" Elijah cut in.  
"It's not" Klaus wanted to rip out his brother's liver.  
"How do you know?" Elijah asked.  
"Because I do, she is in trouble and I need to find her but I don't want to go alone. So will you please help me?" Klaus pleaded.  
"Give us a good reason" Kol said.  
Klaus never thought he'd say this but he needed to. It was true and he needed to find her before she was killed and he was left alone and he would never have that sort of challenge again. But the thing that annoyed him was that he'd be confessing it for the first time to his brothers and not to the gorgeous blonde vampire. "Because I love her, Kol. I'm in love with her and if something happens to her before I got the chance to say it than no one will survive. She makes me a different person, she doesn't fear me, she stands up for herself, she's so full of light and I love that about her. I've never felt this way about another woman in my entire life, not even Tatia could compare to Caroline. I need to save her and even if this is a trap, Caroline is worth it".

Elijah and Kol were both shocked that Klaus admitted something that has never come out of his mouth. They both knew he was serious because he did love Tatia but Caroline was someone that pushed their brother so hard and they both knew that Klaus loved a challenge and Caroline Forbes definitly was a challenge for him. Klaus was dark, she was light. He's evil, she's pure. They were a match made in heaven. Kol and Elijah exchanged looks and nodded. Elijah is the one who spoke up though.

"We'll help".  
"Thank you" Klaus was relieved.

Klaus's phone went off and he looked to see Caroline. He hurried and answered it.

"Caroline?" Klaus said.  
"Nope, guess again" Tatia said.  
"Who is this?" Klaus asked. "Where the hell is Caroline?" Klaus put the phone on speaker.  
"Well Nik, I'm a little disappointed that you have no idea who this is, but I'll give you a hint. 'Promise me we'll be together forever'" Tatia quoted.  
Klaus went into shock. No it couldn't be, she was supposed to be dead. He remembered when she said that, it was the night right before Klaus was changed into a vampire and he met up with her. "Tatia?".  
"Correct, now before you ask how I'm still alive, your mother never killed me. She put me under long enough to have me shipped to some unknown villege and while there I tried to find my way back to you and Elijah but I got hurt on my quest and a woman came and fed me some blood and snapped my neck" Tatia explained.  
"Why did you take Caroline?" Klaus asked.  
"She took you from me, I got jealous and I will kill her" a gun shot was heard and Caroline screamed in pain. Two more were shot off and Caroline screamed again in agony.  
"Stop!" Klaus growled.  
"Make me. You have twenty minutes to search before I kill her" Tatia hung up.

Klaus was pissed. The woman he was completely over was now hurting the woman he loved. The woman he wanted to be with.

"We'll find them both" Kol reassured.  
"We'll go back to Caroline's house and find Tatia's scent or Caroline's" Elijah suggested.  
"Don't flake out 'Lijah'" Klaus didn't want him to back out because of Tatia.  
"I don't have feelings for her anymore, she's dead to me" Elijah exclaimed.  
"I won't believe it until I see it" Klaus walked out the front door. His two brothers following close behind.

* * *

Tatia hung up the phone and looked to Caroline who was whimpering. Tatia pulled out a knife and stabbed Caroline in the neck and the blond vampire screamed in pain.

"Stop" Caroline had enough.  
Tatia pulled the knife out of her neck and threw it to the side. Tatia shook her head. "Not until you're dead"  
"Please, I'll flee town, I will shut him out, please don't kill me" Caroline pleaded.  
"Don't you get it, it will excite him even more if you do that. Niklaus loves the chase and the challenge, he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants" Tatia explained.

Tatia grabbed a water bottle filled with vervain and poured some on Caroline and she hissed in pain. Caroline hoped that someone would come and save her. She hated this so much. It was too painful for her. Tatia stopped when she heard footsteps up above and she smirked. She closed the water bottle up and grabbed the gun that held wooden bullets. She fired the gun once and it hit Caroline in the arm. Caroline screamed because it hurt so bad. Caroline could hear multiple footsteps running. Tatia flashed to a dark corner and Caroline looked and heard the footsteps getting closer. She looked up from her tear filled eyes and saw Klaus, Elijah, and Kol. Klaus wanted to kill Tatia right about now. Tatia fired another bullet and it hit Caroline in the left side of her neck. She screamed in pain.

"Tatia! Get your ass out here!" Klaus growled.

Tatia came out with a satistfied look on her face.

"Niklaus, Elijah, oh how I missed you" Tatia smiled.  
"Slut" Caroline said in a hoarsed voice. It made the three men chuckle. Tatia shot another bullet at Caroline and in hit Caroline's bare leg. Caroline screamed in pain again. Klaus flashed over and knocked Tatia to the ground and kicked the gun away from her.  
"Kol get Caroline out of here now" Klaus demanded.

Kol flashed over to the injured blond and broke the chains and her arms were free. Kol picked her up bridal style and Caroline whimpered because she still had the bullets in her. Kol flashed them both out of there. Klaus turned to Tatia.

"You let her get away Nik" Tatia sighed.  
"Leave her alone" Elijah spoke up, looking at his former lover.  
"Make me" Tatia smirked.

Elijah flashed behind her and gripped her arms and Klaus came in front of her.

"Please Niklaus, you love me" Tatia pleaded.  
"Not anymore" there was truth behind his words.  
"Elijah, I know you still do" Tatia turned her head to look at him.  
"Not anymore" Elijah was honest.

Tatia looked at Klaus with fear and Klaus put his hands on her neck and gave her a loving look and she smiled in success. The look was off his face in a heartbeat and Klaus ripped her head off her body and threw it to the floor like it mean't nothing.

"Wow" Elijah was impressed.  
"Had to be done" Klaus flashed away with Elijah following.

The two Originals stopped when they saw Kol picking out the wooden bullets from Caroline. She whimpered but she needed them out of her body. It was too painful. When all the bullets were out Caroline was at ease.

"Thanks" she mumbled to Kol.  
"No problem darling" Kol smirked and threw the bullets.  
"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked.  
Caroline turned to him and stood up from the rock she was sitting on. "I've been better".  
"You had me worried" Klaus continued.  
"Why?" she wanted to hear him say it.  
"You know why" Klaus said.  
"No, I don't" she lied.  
"I love you" Klaus admitted.  
Caroline let a smile come on her face. "Really?".  
"Yeah" Klaus smirked.

Caroline flashed in front of him and connected their lips together. Klaus kissed her back. Kol and Elijah watched from the sidelines.

"Looks like he finally got what he wanted" Kol smirked.  
"I know brother" Elijah let a small grin play on his face.

Caroline pulled away and smiled one of her bright smiles.

"Thank you all for saving my life" Caroline thanked the three boys.  
"Don't mention it" Kol, Elijah, and Klaus replied at the same time.

The four vampires flashed away.


End file.
